<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Blue Spires and Dull Grey Flagstone by SilverSage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238655">Royal Blue Spires and Dull Grey Flagstone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSage/pseuds/SilverSage'>SilverSage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe (The Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A very curious boy indeed..., Angst, Gen, Get your Sea Charts out! Very specific islands are mentioned!, Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule Castle, Liinked Universe, LinkedUniverse, Probably need to do another round of editing (will delete this tag after), Self-Doubt, The others don't quite get his fascination with Hyrule Castle, Wind loves exploring the new lands, light fluff?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSage/pseuds/SilverSage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wind couldn't help his fascination with the other heroes Hyrule's, he didn't have one of his own after all. While Sky may be in the same boat as Wind in that regard, he had a vastly different problem than Sky did regarding Hyrule and its existence. Wind KNEW what Hyrule could look like, he had seen the fallen kingdom get flooded. So, he mmaayyyy have gotten an interest in seeing  other versions of the very small part of Hyrule he HAD seen on the ocean floor. So what? He was curious! The other didn't get it though!</p><p>He wasn't lying, though they just didn't seem to be able to believe him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Link &amp; Tetra, Wind (Linked Universe) &amp; Tetra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Royal Blue Spires and Dull Grey Flagstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Link first stepped through the swirling black and purple magic gate, he wasn't quite sure what to expect on the other side, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Land. Land as far as the eye could see, and….were those </span>
  <em>
    <span>mountains</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the distance? Is that…a </span>
  <em>
    <span>forest</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Link was in shock. Awe. Utterly speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excitement seizing him, he whirled to the gate to quickly jump back through, to quickly find Tetra! To show her…only for the portal to be gone. As if it had never existed before. Frantic, Link spun about, looking for any hint of the magic gate only to find nothing. He was stranded in the strange mainland. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>mainland.</span>
  </em>
  <span>..Or a really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> massive island. Probably mainland though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What to do now though? Link was befuddled, but curious too. He should probably try and look for a way home but…how was Link supposed to do that? He couldn’t see any settlements or people, all that there was, the mountains in the distance, and a forest nearby. Should he try for the mountains and hope even a single person was living nearby? Or should he try the forest and hope to find some clue on how to find people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link had to admit…the idea of walking under so many trees was rather inviting… He never had the shade of that many trees over his head before. Who knew what other fascinating things and creatures could be hiding between the trees?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one way to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link made for the trees grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While everyone stared disbelieving, Wind </span>
  <em>
    <span>grinned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Salt in his nose, heat soaking into his bones, and a gentle breeze ruffling his hair, the sea and the winds were welcoming him home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind didn't give a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> about what island they landed on, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Great Sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Time called, drawing Wind’s attention, "Who knows where we are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a moment to look around, and then up, Wind grins and chirps, "Needle Rock Isle, in the Great Sea!" All eyes landed on Wind, and his joy tempered down just as quickly as it had risen. The others seem confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors broke the silence first, "Alright, how far to Hyrule proper?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind scowled, remembering the conversation a little too well. He ignored the question, instead rifling through his pockets. "Maybe I can get a hold of Tetra to come pick us up…" he mumbled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sailor.” Disappointed. Pointed. Time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand stilled as he let loose an exasperated sigh. "What do you want me to say? I told you guys before, there is no Hyrule. Only the Great Sea." He resumes his hunt, tuning out the ever present hurt from disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But…how?" Warrior sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distractedly, "Really though, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> above Hyrule…" Aaannnnnddddd, there! He pulled out the Pirate Charm, ignoring the horrified faces around him, and took off running before they could say anything else to him. "I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resolutely ignoring all the stunned expressions, Wind took off towards the south end of the island, running around the ring of land that surrounded the Needle Rock itself. One he has distanced himself from the stunned group of heroes he activated the charm. "Tetra! Hey, Tetra! Can you hear me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stone came to life with a livid and relieved Tetra glaring at him, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where</span>
  </em>
  <span> the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> have you been Link?! You just...disappeared!" She yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheepishly grinning, Wind used his free hand to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah about that… I kinda got sucked into another adventure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetra stared at him and incredulously for a moment before saying. "Okay, I'll bite...what kind of mess did you get into this time?" Her amusement was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, "It's easier to show than tell. That's why I called though! I need to pick up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long-suffering sigh, "I would think so! I've got your boat as it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind released a startled noise, "Thanks? I think? Either way, I'm on a different island now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smug grin vanished, "You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On a different island."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another sigh, and a twitching eyebrow. "I swear, if you're on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Island</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all places, I will personally murder you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind chuckled, "Actually, I'm on Needle Rock Isle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deadpanned, "Isn't that handy." Wind made a confused noise, to which Tetra grinned in return, "You're lucky that I am en route to Outset from Windfall. Just past Greatfish actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind grinned in return, "You'll be here in no time then!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snort, "Sure. Maybe. If the wind was blowing in the right direction that is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and pulled out his Wind Waker. "Can I get a ‘please?’"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, “You'll get the edge of my saber next time we see each other instead, will that work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind laughed and conducted the Wind’s Requiem and quickly switched the direction of the wind. "There. Happy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouting can be heard in the background as Tetra turned and yelled new orders before focusing on Wind once was more. "By the way...Quill has been asking for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Monster sightings?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Monster sightings. Strange ones at that." Tetra mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind nodded, serious, "That's exactly what I need to hear. I'm trying to find the source of it." He started to walk back around the ring of land towards the group of heroes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An anticipatory glint entered her eyes, "Can't wait. Now I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wondering what kind of mess you got into."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Singsong, "You'll see!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind chuckled, “You first. I gotta go though. See you soon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep. Don't die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit eating grin in place, "May the winds of fortune guide you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groan. "You're insufferable!" The connection died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pocketing the dimmed gemstone, Wind looked up to the confusing sight of seven- since Legend was firmly the furthest from the shore for some odd reason- Links using various tools and items to look at and past the horizon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wasn't gone that long…was I? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then it hits, and his good mood from talking with Tetra plummeted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. They're looking for my Hyrule.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to remember the way the others reacted, acted, or even dismissed their own Hyrule’s and even the castles that came with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They especially had vastly different views of their respective Hyrule Castle’s, locations that fascinated Wind to no end, being one of the very few things of the flooded Hyrule he had actually seen a fair bit of. He couldn’t help his amazement with the different versions of the lost kingdom’s capital. He couldn’t help himself once he realized he could probably keep small pieces of the strange lands with him. Even if just as notes and pictographs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The landscape was rather barren, but the castle stood proudly…even if it could use a bit of fixing up. It was pretty normal, according to Hyrule when asked, since monsters frequently attacked. It will be fixed up fairly soon. Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Wind was having a hard time </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing</span>
  </em>
  <span> the damage. It looked fairly normal to him. Like the invaded Hyrule Castle at the bottom of the Great Sea. A little broken but still there. And! This time in color! Hyrule was happy to show them around, and as they actually came closer to the castle, Wind got an idea. If they were going to see all the different Hyrule Castle through time, he could take notes! Something for him and Tetra to use in the future!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind pulled out his logbook, and started taking notes on what he could see of the castle and surrounding grounds as they came a bit closer, which was a series of trenches with traps for the aforementioned monster attacks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That seems really useful… If monsters are a big problem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He got rather engrossed with his work, only stopping when Four poked him in the side, which caused him to notice they were about to take a break and were coming to a stop under a small grove of trees. "What are you writing in there, Sailor?" The curious words drew some attention, and Wind closed his log with a snap, suddenly self conscious. It felt like he just got caught trying to swipe the last piece of dessert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm…I was, uh,” He swallowed harshly, “taking a few notes on Hyrule Castle to compare and contrast with later on?" He internally cursed himself for having phrased it like a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Hyrule chimed in, confused, “To compare to the castle back where you come from?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind worried inside of his cheek briefly before deciding to take the plunge and explain. "No, compared to everyone else's Hyrule Castle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky, smiling kindly, "You'll be out of luck in my era, we've only begun establishing a settlement, let alone a castle.” Wind blinked at that before nodding in understanding. It made sense after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight was the next to voice the group's confusion, "Why are you not planning to compare to your own?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind wilted a little, feeling small and regretting explaining, "Because the castle doesn't exist in my era any more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharp exclamation followed immediately, and Wind took a startled step back. Now it </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt like a mistake to have brought it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean ‘it doesn't exist’? You are from Hyrule, right?" Legend called above the din.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Wind explained further, "I'm from Outset Island of the Great Sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you're not from Hyrule proper then?" Warriors questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind started to nod right as Hyrule asked, "So you just haven't been to Hyrule Castle then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyance building, Wind shook his head, "No, I've been to Hyrule Castle a few times!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wild chimed in next, “So you just don't visit the mainland Hyrule often?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That… That's not what I said at all!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wind frowned, "No, I come from the Great Sea, there is no Hyrule </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> come from!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend smirked and snarked, ”Then how are you one of the Goddesses Chosen Heroes, if you didn't save Hyrule?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind opened his mouth to retort that </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘he did save Hyrule, thank you very much!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> But slowly closed it with a frown, as he realized they probably won't believe him. It came down to one question and the realization that came with it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘If Hyrule was flooded, how could he have saved it?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer was simple.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Too simple.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched it get buried in water. A petrified King of Evil with the Master Sword plunged through his head, and the ghost of Hyrule’s last king, being the last ghosts of a kingdom long forgotten by those on the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t a chosen hero either. He forced the Goddesses to </span>
  <em>
    <span>acknowledge</span>
  </em>
  <span> him by restoring the Triforce of Courage. Gannondorf may have called him the ‘Hero of Time reborn,’ but what did that </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>scramble</span>
  </em>
  <span> just to gain approval? If he hadn't had the Triforce of Courage, Gannondorf’s plans would never have gone as smoothly as they almost had. Since Courage had been ‘lost’ the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, even his hero title felt weird in that context. He is the Hero of Wind, because he is the Wind Waker. He had controlled the winds to guide him on his journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No…Zephos and Cyclos had both approved of him first. He was more the Wind God brothers chosen hero than the Golden Goddesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejected, Wind sat on the ground for his break, leaving everyone a bit bewildered at the sudden change of his mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place was called Hyrule Town, nestled in front of the rather small Hyrule Castle, and Wind was giddy. Ready to run around, explore, and meet new people! It was more alive than he'd ever seen Windfall, which was impressive to the island boy. He couldn't help but want to slip into the busy streets and get lost in the excitement. It was like seeing a forest for the first time!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, there was no hiding his awe. The gleeful excitement in his eyes earned him a chuckle from Time. They were in Time’s Hyrule, and close enough to the castle that he could see it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It looks the same…from here at least. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sure enough, the Hyrule Castle in the distance </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span>- he knew the inside would be different- the same as the castle he had visited three times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, so he thought. The angle was different, even if the distance was relatable. He was used to seeing it from above. Definitely not at ground level from a great distance. He always landed in the middle of the courtyard after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind couldn't help but stare longingly at the Castle, hand twitching to pull out his log. Or Pictograph… Maybe both, if he was being honest. He was cut off from his thoughts by an arm landing on his head which almost made him stumble as Warriors voice came from above, curious and teasing, "What are you looking at there, Sailor? See something interesting in the distance?" Wind protested the treatment by ducking away under the arm, shooting the captain an annoyed look as he started to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not an armrest!" Wind griped, fixing his hair out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine." Warriors conceded, before questioning once more, "What </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> you looking at then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind slouched a bit, trying- and failing- to not look like he was pouting. Reluctantly and slowly, "The castle…" Warrior started laughing, and Wind hunched down, blushing in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The castle? Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time cut in, “To be fair, I probably look the same the first time I saw it." He gave Warriors a stern look, which helped kill the chuckles, and Wind relaxed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, maybe so, but it is the fourth version of Hyrule Castle we've seen since we started traveling. The awe wore off pretty fast." Warriors countered, and Wind paused his step to drop out of the conversation, a bolt of annoyance finding him, and forced himself to tune them out best he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What's wrong about being amazed by Hyrule Castle? It gets destroyed and then rebuilt. It's different each time, each era, just like us. What's wrong with being curious?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, it was bustling with activity, but the joy was missing. Yeah, the camaraderie was strong, but the atmosphere was almost...</span>
  <em>
    <span>grim</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was Hyrule Castle, but it was also a fort. Recently rebuilt in areas, with added walls, defenses, and guards in other places. Warriors’ was definitely in his element here but Wind felt a bit lost. He wasn’t the only one, at the very least he realized as he looked at the other heroes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, once they had been turned loose for a bit, Wind pulled out his logbook and started taking notes. Maybe he could get a pictograph or two in yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight was looking up at the Hyrule Castle indifferently, and Wind looked on in confusion. They were surprisingly close to Hyrule Castle and it’s Castle Town, but it all looks rather…empty. Like life was moving in slow motion. Alive…but not at the same time. It was rather quiet, while people bustled swiftly to and fro, and the soldiers marched along languidly. Nothing like the ones from Warriors’ Hyrule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The castle looked like it had seen better days, but it also seemed cold. Empty. It made Wind want to shudder with an invisible chill but he held it back even as one of the others asked about it, and Twilight spoke up from nearby Wind. "The people are still afraid. Even though the threat is gone and peace is back, they still live in fear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind definitely shivered now. It was too cold. Too empty. Even unpopulated islands felt more alive than this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind had to admit, it felt nice to be in a Hyrule without a castle to haunt him…even if there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much land. He may be getting homesick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few houses that made up the founding of Hyrule were charming in and of themselves, and it felt a lot like Outset. Everyone was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring out into the dense forest, he felt it again. It looked like a sea of trees. Endless possibilities, wild and unexplored. Wind sighed, almost able to imagine the smell of salt in the air and the sound of waves crashing on the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. He was definitely feeling homesick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>What were the others so somber and pained looking for? Yeah, the castle in Wild’s Hyrule was rather destroyed, but it was impressive for staying together as much as it did! It was still standing, even </span><em><span>100</span></em> <em><span>years</span></em><span> later, for crying out loud! It may be crawling with monsters and such, but it could still be saved and rebuilt.</span></p><p>
  <span>Something his Hyrule Castle could never do. The memory of the magic bubble surrounding Ganon's Tower and Hyrule Castle being fully flooded once and for all as he floated to the surface, his grandfather figure long out of sight, flashed through his mind's eye. Wind pushed the memory away quickly. It didn't hurt as much anymore, but it still stung if he thought about it too long. Instead, he fixed his focus on the still standing, seawater free castle. It could still be saved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wild fidgeted as the others' pitying looks continued, and Wind frowned. Could they only see the destruction? It wasn't truly lost! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not like his. Flooded. Gone forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind stepped up to Wild’s side, a determined look on his face as he used his hands to frame an imaginary pictograph, squinting when one eye shut and everything. Humming he nodded, "Yep. Looks pretty good to me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sailor?" Wild sounded confused at best, flabbergasted at worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind pushed on, "Yep. Still looks like a castle to me… It can still </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> a castle!" Wind looked up to Wild, grinning at the dumbfounded expression he met. "It can still be rebuilt! Heck, it could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> than the castle it was before!" His grin softened at the Champions growing surprise, "It's still standing after all. It's not lost if you don't let it be lost, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wild blinked, before grinning in return, wrapping Wind in a one arm side hug as they both looked at the partially destroyed castle. "That's right!" The hug tightened even as affirmation started coming from the other heroes, and Wild dropped his voice to a whisper, "Thanks, Sailor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still staring at Hyrule Castle each and every time he could, and this being the last one for him to see wasn’t even close to stopping his excitement. Hyrule Castle was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>a majestic sight to behold. All seven versions of it. From the newness of Four’s Hyrule Castle, to even the ruined majesty of Wild’s Hyrule Castle. It was always something new and different to see. New and interesting decorations, fascinating plant life, different structures that came in went with the centuries been between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Wind and Tetra were going to fulfill their promise to the King Daphnes, they were going to need a castle, right? Regardless of what their new land ended up being called, designs and ideas could be incorporated, right? Tetra probably wouldn't admit it aloud, but she'd be grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had seen even less of the sunken Hyrule Castle at the bottom of the Great Sea than Wind had, so any input he had would be helpful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Wind sat on a stone bench outside in the courtyard of Legend’s Hyrule Castle and sketched out the layout of the gardens, Wind silently thanked the Fishmen once more for taking the time to teach him cartography. He was no artist, not by a long shot, but the layout of gardens? Piece of cake. Now, trying to properly incorporate all the details on the outside of the Forbidden Woods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was hard. Too many thorns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adding in the bench he was sitting on, Wind closed his logbook with a snap, and being satisfied with his work he took a chance to relax. Evening was creeping in and soon, Wind would have to go inside. It hadn't been a day off per se, but after arriving at the castle early that afternoon fresh out of a long fight, there was little else to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, little for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wind</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do. He couldn't read Legend’s Hylian, but that didn't mean he couldn't follow the maps they were pouring over! Wind sighed at the thought, a sullen expression finding him once more. The castle staff wouldn't even take his volunteering to help, once again his age working against him. Even on Windfall, he wasn't treated this way! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably has got to deal with the era…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He reminded himself with a pout. It seemed to be a constant among nearly all the heroes eras. Made it hard for Wind to find a way to be useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried– and failed– to not let it hurt.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking the memories free, Wind heaved a sigh as he came up to the heroes, feinting confusion. "What are you all doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend, the closest to Wind, "They're looking for any sign of Hyrule."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind nodded slowly, about to answer when Twilight called him over, "Sailor, I may not much know about oceans, but is it common for birds to circle above open water?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Wind he strided over, telescope out in a second, and scanned the open waters. Sure enough, southeast of Needle Rock Isle, a flock of seagulls circle above the open water. Tsking, Wind put his telescope away, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely a Big Octo down there…aannndddd it's right in our heading for Outset. I...will have to take care of that yet. That may be complicated to do...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight looked down at him after hearing the sound, "Did you find it?" There was a hidden implication there, and it irked Wind once again, to no end. Meaning; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you find it already, or give up? I know where it is, do you need my help?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyed at the not so hidden implication, Wind rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I did. It's not normal but it's not a strange sight either. Just ignore it." Wind waved it off, before redirecting the conversation, “What are you guys looking for exactly?" Raising a curious brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, Warriors answered, "Mainland Hyrule, duh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowering his eyelids in a bored fashion, he nodded slowly with a dull tone, "Right. OK. Good luck finding something that doesn't exist." Wind turned away to head for one of the trees nearby to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snappishly, Legend retorted, "If it doesn't exist, then how have you been there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From a seated position Wind shrugged. More than fed up with all the jabs at him for his various attempts to explain his Hyrule in the Great Sea, he deadpanned. "I was there before it stopped existing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it time travel?" Sky asked, drawing everyone's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you count it being frozen in time." Wind quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick shake of several heads confirmed that, and Time then asked a different question, "Where exactly did it really exist, if it truly is gone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind twitched at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>implications</span>
  </em>
  <span> once more, and gave a straight answer to the group, "At the bottom of the Great Sea. It got flooded." </span>
  <em>
    <span>I've told you all this before! Why can't they just believe me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind felt like screaming at the dumbfounded and disbelieving faces he was met with, </span>
  <em>
    <span>once again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His fists clenched at the short, windsheered grass beneath him. It was really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> starting to hurt that he was constantly being dismissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyrule is the first to break the silence, "I can't imagine Hyrule being... </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquatic</span>
  </em>
  <span> though…" </span>
  <em>
    <span>It isn't though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The dam is broken, and Time sighs. "Alright, alright, Sailor enough stories." </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's the </span>
  </em>
  <span>truth</span>
  <em>
    <span> though!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As if trying to comfort a small child, Wild adds in, "If you're worried we're going to judge you, you don't need to be." </span>
  <em>
    <span>There's nothing left </span>
  </em>
  <span>to</span>
  <em>
    <span> judge!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A disbelieving Twilight follows up, "How could it even </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the ocean floor?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>We're on the former mountain tops!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharp and jabbing, "If it really is ‘gone’, how could you even know Hyrule?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because I had to go down there to draw the Master Sword to save Aryll.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A worried Sky, "Why didn't the Goddesses stop the land from being lost?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>They are the ones who flooded it though...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffed and flippant. "Come on, It's got to be around here somewhere, because what else could there be to save as one of the Goddesses Chosen Heroes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors words were the cincher, and Wind flinched casting his gaze to the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's too true… To close toclosetoclose…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wind closed his eyes as the accusations flooded, the truths, the questions, and the endless noise. The words cut so deep, it stole his breath the longer it continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not… I'm not a chosen hero, not really… I was just a desperate kid who wanted to save his sister…</span>
  </em>
  <span> So when a hand landed on his shoulder, Wind nearly jumped out of his own skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inhaling sharply into his rattled lungs, Wind opened his eyes to find Four crouched in front of him, the others gaze almost glittering red in concern, "Sailor?" That's all he’d ever wanted to be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long night spent out on the lookout, daydreaming and night dreaming of sailing the Great Sea felt so, so far away now. All that time spent with the seabreeze on his skin– comforting him, as it is now– and the sound of the waves breaking on the beach- like they were right now in the deafening silence- fueling his dreams like wood to a fir--wait...silence?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally broke eye contact with Four to see the other seven heroes silently looking at him with varying levels of mild irritation and concern. Concern they were wasting on a play hero like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky spoke up next, with worry coating his voice like the honey Wind had tried from Wild’s time, "Sailor, is something wrong?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No. Nothing wrong!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is what he wanted to say, but his tongue felt like an anchor in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind suddenly stood up, unable to take the stares and concerns any longer, and shouldered his way through the ring of Links and started for the peninsula on the southern end of the island, ignoring all protests and calls after him. Only stopping when a firm hand grabbed his upper arm and wheeled around to find the man of the legends he grew up hearing, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>compared</span>
  </em>
  <span> to even. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Time, and his Disappointed Dad Look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind is too upset for it to register, and Time can tell as he spoke instead, "Sailor. We're just trying to understand–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No…you're not…" Wind muttered aloud, anger finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> starting to show itself at all the insults to his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time, having cut himself off when Wind spoke up, furrowed his brows as the wind picked up, dragging his hair directly into his face. "What was that?" Mild scold. Treating him just like a child again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! You're not!" Wind cried aloud, almost yelling, as he jerked free of Time’s startled loose grasp, tears starting to well in the corners of his eyes. "None of you are! You keep saying I'm lying, even though I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell the whole truth! None of you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>listening</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's gasping for air from the outburst, when Twilight from a distance tried to placate him, "We are listening though. You're not explaining it-" he cuts himself off as Wind’s watery and furious gaze found his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind dug through his bag blindly before he found the folded wad of waterproof paper he needed to make a point, and yanked it out. He shoved it into Time’s and unexpecting hands, "Here. This is the map my companion gave me to navigate with." Wind snapped out and turned on his heel and continued making his way to the sandy hollow he knows is at the crest of the peninsula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only upon arriving does he realize the wind is howling like a raging storm, and it felt like a blessing from Zephos to not be able to hear the heroes in the distance. He curled into himself, knees hunched to his chest as he tried- and failed- to hold back his tears. As he stared out into the wide blue expanse that he has called his home for his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really wished he had the King of Red Lions here. Even without the soul powering the boat, it was comforting to still ride his old friend’s vessel. It was comforting the same way the sounds, sights, and smells of his homeland were right now. A taste of home after being gone for so long. All he needed now, was to be able to stand on the deck of a ship, even if only for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories of doing so weren’t as comforting as he hoped they would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's nearly sundown when Wind finally got some company. Sky settled on the raised edge of the sandy hollow, staring into the eastern sky away from the setting sun. They sat in silence for a while before Sky finally realized that Wind wasn’t going to be speaking first, and softly did so himself. "I'm sorry. For not believing you." Wind stayed silent, and pulled his knees closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky sighed at the lack of response and continued a moment later, "We were able to piece together some of what your notes in the back meant-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I forgot I put those there…my notes to put into my logbook later.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "-and we all made a hasty judgment on your explanations before you could even complete them.” Silence follows for a moment. “Personally…I can't imagine the surface simply being…</span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not after all the different Hyrule’s we've seen traveling together." Wind finally looked up at Sky, eyes no doubt still a bit red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky smiled kindly, offering Wind a hand. "If you're willing, we’re all ready to hear the fullest version of the Great Sea’s history you can share."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger long burnt out to ash, Wind felt the first sprouts of hope bloom in his chest, and after a moment, Wind took the offered hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I may not be a chosen hero and don't plan on telling that much, but maybe… I can seem a bit more like the others after tonight…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mid morning the next day, as Tetra lowered anchor a bit off of Needle Rock Isle’s shores, Wind called out to the crew and their captain with a grin on his face. It was gonna be a good day.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>BONUS</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind direction subtly changed to make way for Outset, Wind gas suddenly as he remembered something, mere seconds before Zuko yelled from the Crow’s Nest, "Big Octo in sight! Dead Ahead!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetra, who just got ready to question Wind’s gasp, glared at him now. "Link…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his hands up, “I forgot! Let me have my ship, and I'll take care of it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetra raised a skeptical brow before grinning and calling out new orders. "Men! Lower anchor! Raise the sails! And get the Red Lion out of the hold!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small crew burst into action, the eight heroes watching, dumbfounded. In their confusion, they don’t notice Wind start his assent up the rigging until he calls out, "Zuko! I've got the port rope!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind exasperatedly rolled eyes as Twilight, in full ‘big brother mode’ called out to him, "What are you doing up there?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetra answered for him, "He’s helping! More than you can say. Heroes or not, you're a useless lot on this vessel! Get your asses up to the fore deck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling while he finished tying up his end of the sail, Wind got a birdseye view of the Red Lion atop Gonzo’s shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This. This, it's going to feel amazing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All but sliding down the rigging, Wind called out, "Gonzo! Drop him!" A splash followed as Wind’s feet hit the gently rocking deck, then he immediately took off for the rails. "Thanks!" He called as he vaulted himself over the rail, not even looking to make sure his aim was good, and it showed as he landed with a splash beside the Red Lion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouting as he surfaced, he wasted no time coming aboard, quickly lifting the collapsible mast- the sail still attached, how handy– and popped the yard arm into place and grabbed the tiller as his sail went taunt with the wind. He could hear the calls of alarm from the heroes as he headed for the circling of seagulls, pulling out his boomerang as he does so. His grin sharpened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind, in all of his wet in windswept glory, climbed back over the rail into the now moving vessel, Tetra smirking at his appearance. "That was quite the performance out there...trying to impress someone?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind ran a hand through his now saltwater crusted hair to loosen it up, barely able to hide his giggling, "Not you, that's for sure." He looked briefly up to where the stunned heroes are still</span>
  <em>
    <span>…well…stunned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Did you get it?”</span>
</p><p><span>Tetra scoffs, "’Did you get it?’" She mocked as she tossed Wind his Deluxe Pictobox back. "Do you really think I was going to miss </span><em><span>this golden opportunity</span></em><span>? I want a </span><em><span>copy.</span></em> <em><span>Including</span></em><span> all those castle pictographs you took."</span></p><p>
  <span>"Knew you'd like them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tried my hand at trying to do the LU Discord Weekly Prompt challenge...even if work decided to screw me over this weekend. I guess I made it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>